


After The Fight

by GothieCakes



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, creek - Freeform, i wrote this at 2am so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short conversation after their fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fight

After your fight with Craig, the both of you were in pretty bad shape afterwards which resulted in bring sent to the hospital. You were put in the same room as him your beds separated by a small side table. You two spent the day mostly in silence and would occasionally have small talks. Paying barely any attention to the small noise from the t.v Craig spoke up, "uh, you have really impressive fighting skills... We should hang out sometime" you look over to him "w-what? Really?" You pull at a strand of your hair "yeah I mean, I can make you coffee or whatever you drink, and we are missing a fourth friend, maybe you could fill that spot" continuing to tug at your hair you ponder his offer, "y-yeah that would be cool. Hey no hard feelings alright?" You look back over to him as he gives you a nod "yeah, cool" you both turn your attention back to the television continuing the silence.


End file.
